


Summer heat

by seryle



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:04:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/728918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seryle/pseuds/seryle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Short & sweet, inspired by that photo of someone lying sprawled out on the hood of the impala.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer heat

“You really do need to superglue that fucking knife to your hand,” Dean remarked on the hike across the parking lot. He stripped off another layer of clothing. The hot Texas sun was the closest Dean had ever felt to being in hell since coming back.

“Stop bitching. Its dead, we’re done, and we can go find air conditioning. Or a pool,” Sam retorted; he ran a hand through his hair, and it stuck that way from a mix of sweat and holy water.

“Or a beer, or all three,” Dean added, using the plaid button-down to wipe the sweat from his forehead as the car came into view. “Baby in Texas heat is one of the few times I don’t like black leather seats.”

Vainly, Sam attempted to wipe some of the demon’s blood from his sleeves. “Walking like this in daylight feels so… weird,” he remarked. Dean walked directly to the driver’s side, as usual, and Sam crossed the front of vehicle on his way round to the passenger’s side. He glanced down and froze, staring at the hood.

“What?” Dean questioned, scared for his baby. A sly smile spread across Sam’s face.

“Dude. Seriously?”

“Seriously what?” Dean asked, annoyed. He slammed the door shut and walked around to the front of the car to get a better view. “Okay, the hood’s dusty. You know I was running her down the road last night to blow off steam.” Sam just looked up at him, still smiling. Dean looked back down at the hood once he reached Sam’s point of view. The expressions that ran across his face, in the few seconds after, started with a healthy dose of shock & disbelief, followed by a bit of denial, a pinch of guilt, and ended in a smirk of smug satisfaction. Imprinted in the dust was a pair of wings outlining a trenchcoat, straddled by two of Dean’s hand prints. Dean opened and closed his mouth a few times, attempting to find an innocent explanation. One didn’t exist.

“Well I wasn’t sitting on the hood. Too hot from the car.”


End file.
